doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP30: Abandoned Front Base (Strife)
468px|Map of the Abandoned Front Base After The Programmer is killed, the original Front Base becomes the Abandoned Front Base, as The Front has become a force to be reckoned with, and managed to secure much better digs in the Programmer's former Castle. There are a few clips and other supplies left behind during the move, which the player can scavenge if he wants to be thorough, but for the most part the abandoned base exists more for atmosphere than for any major contribution to the game. Geoff will also be guarding the entrance here indefinitely in spite of the base's having moved. Differences between MAP03 and MAP30 :See also: Differences between the Front Base and the Movement Base * All men (except Geoff) have moved. * All equipment has been removed. * Nearly all the crates in the storeroom have been removed. There are slightly-damaged walls where two of them once were (which should help you find the secret passages). * The base is now overrun by rats. (They are some kind of super-rat; don't waste ammo trying to kill them, even the Sigil won't do it.) Supplies left in the Abandoned Front Base Non-hidden * A Medical Kit in the northwest corner of the main room where Macil was. * In what was the Medic's Office, a Medical Kit and a Med Patch. * The former computer room to the southwest of the main room has 10 gold. * Three bullet clips in the front room of the Barracks. There's nothing (that hasn't been flagged "Multiplayer Only") in the other two Barracks rooms. Hidden * In the secret corridor with entrances to the west of the damaged patch of the north wall of the entrance room and to the north of the damaged patch of the west wall of this room, two Energy Pods and a Medical Kit. * In the room just east of the northwest corner of this corridor (needs the Silver Key to enter, but you're supposed to have that by now), an Ammo Satchel and a suit of Shadow Armor. * In the corridor from this one that opens up when you cross one of the trigger lines: two lots of Phosphorus Grenade rounds, a Targeter, three Medical Kits, and a total of 200 gold. * In the stash behind the false wall in the elevator to the Barracks (left from the corridor, straight ahead from the Barracks), a box of ammo. Note that in the 2014 edition, this is one of the secrets you must find to score the Completist achievement. Bugs * Thing 33 (Electric Bolts in the front room of the Barracks), Thing 35 (a suit of Metal Armor just south of where Macil used to be), Thing 36 (a Crossbow in the front room of the Barracks), Thing 49 (a Med Patch in the corridor to the Barracks), Thing 57 (a Crossbow in the computer room south of the main room), Thing 58 (an Ammo Satchel in the former Medic's Office) and Thing 59 (Electric Bolts in the corridor to the Barracks) are not flagged for any of the difficulty classes, thus don't appear. Category:Strife levels Abandoned Front Base (Strife)